narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Combination: Meteor Dragon of Doom
Bobu's Ultimate Elemental Combination Jutsu. Bobu flies up dozens of miles into the sky at godly speeds whilst transformed into a Kikaichu, and releases the Water within the Water Storage Seal, creating a massive meteor of water with a huge load of energy and speed. As the Water moves downward, Bobu uses the chakra from his Chakra Storage Seal to unleash a Meteor Dragon, causing the water to take the form of a Wrathful Dragon facing downward. The dragon is the size of an island. After that, Bobu will summon thousands of clones, facing downward. A large portion would unleash Lightning Release Stream, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder and as many other assorted lightning jutsus as they can, vastly enhancing the power of the Water Dragon by giving it far more lightning than Kirin can hope to match, especially since Water can store charges in the form of ions within it. The Dragon, now a mixture of highly charged lightning and water, would unleash a crackling roar as it crashes through thunderclouds, absorbing the storm into itself. It would begin boiling as a result of its extreme speed when it charges downwards, rendering the impact far more powerful. Just as the Dragon breaks through the storm clouds, all the Bobu's would then unleash their strongest Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Wind Release Stream, vastly accelerating the dragon as it travels downward, and severely minimizing the time taken for the dragon to make contact with the ground. Meanwhile, some clones would unleash Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and Fire Release Stream at the edges of the Lightning Water Dragon, with the fire being enhanced by the Wind Release Stream, which would cause the fire to cordon off escape from the island by creating a massive wall of fire at the sides (and it works because the fire would travel faster than water). The Lightning Water Dragon would then slam down at absurd speeds onto the landscape, creating a veritable explosion of lightning and water, generating absurd pressures. This would literally destroy the ground it hits. and annihilate everything, causing Kisame to be proud of Bobu's awesomeness. An alternative would be Bobu releasing all the Water in the Water Storage Seal by having all his clones use Water Release: Water Severing Wave before turning it into said massive dragon. It would possess far greater speeds than the former, though Bobu would have to go higher for the same mass of water to be used for the dragon (as now the dragon is already flying downwards at extreme speeds, giving Bobu less time to enhance the Dragon's power, even though the Water Severing Wave already makes its impact incredibly devastating). It would then go through the same process as earlier, with lightning being streamed into it, so on and so forth. This is not the only form this technique can take. Aside from being a Dragon, it can also be molded into a drill, a toad, a kunai, a palm, obscene imagery, bugs, spears, etc. . The technique can also be separated to be a massive hail of water spears/water kunai which are vastly accelerated, so on and so forth. This technique is useable by Bobu and Bobu can collaborate with other users to make more devastating combinations. Korosen Nara can mimic this if he were to use his Elemental Chakra Seal to supply the appropriate amount of chakra, as well as use shadow clones. Being a puppet, he can gain the appropriate altitude much faster than Bobu can. Shikizaki Hyuga can also accomplish this via using his shadow clones as stepping stones, literally climbing until he reaches the atmosphere. Given his massive reserves, he is capable of using this technique several times over, and can enhance it when his Eight Gates or Stone of Gelel is active.